Wednesday's Nights
by kaahiescheck
Summary: Domestic!Klaine, because we all need domestic!Klaine right now. In New York. Alone.


**Just some domestic Klaine. I really have no idea from where it came. Because we all needs some domestic Klaine to survive this long-as-Santana's-extensions hiatus whilst wondering how squeal-worthy our boys must be now, living together and alone.**

* * *

Kurt tried. Like, he _actually_ tried, for real, but his head had gone simply, _Nope, nope, nope, that's enough_. In reality, it wasn't nearly enough with what he had to read until Friday; it was barely a quarter of it. But it was just so _boring_ and so _much_ for a Wednesday night that he just couldn't anymore.

The loft was quiet, as it usually was after Rachel had gone to L.A. Most days, this would be the perfect opportunity for Kurt to catch up on his studying, because he wouldn't get distracted by noises or Blaine just being adorable near him. And, truth be told, he had been productive ever since he'd gotten home three hours before. But enough was enough, even if it wasn't enough.

He had his laptop on his knees as he leaned forward on the couch trying to make his eyes read what was written before him. He would finish this part, otherwise he'd have to read the whole chapter again so he wouldn't be confused later. He was sure he'd just read the same part of a sentence about five times without understanding a thing when he heard the familiar sound of the loft's door opening and raised his gaze.

And there was his saviour, one Blaine Anderson, walking inside as he took his jacket off. He sent the cutest smile towards Kurt when he saw him and said, "Hey, there". That was all it took for Kurt's willpower to vanish: his fiancé's gorgeous smile – and, God, was he sappy today. Maybe it was the stress.

"I can't!" Kurt said closing his laptop and earning a frown from Blaine. "No, I can't read this anymore. I simply can't. No." He put the offending device on the coffee table and made a grabby hand complete with an almost pout at Blaine. "Come here."

Chuckling, Blaine placed his bag and jacket at the kitchen table and made his way to Kurt, taking his outstretched hand and sitting next to him. Kurt rolled his eyes and almost moaned in frustration, "No, no, come _here_." And, with that, he was pulled into Kurt's lap and hugged like a teddy bear against his chest. Blaine laughed again and leaned back, stroking the hand that encircled him.

"And what, may I ask, caused such display of affection?"

"My brain might explode at any minute," Kurt said against his shoulder, "and I will _not_ clean up after it." Blaine's chuckle turned into a giggle as he started feeling kisses going up and down his neck. He let his head fall backwards, "Bad day?"

"I'm not articulate enough to talk right now," Kurt responded as his mouth travelled upwards to the other's cheeks.

"I'm not gonna comment on how if you're articulate enough to say _articulate_, then you're fine to talk."

"I believe that can be considered you commenting on it."

"I thought you weren't articulate enough to talk right now?"

"Shut up."

The arms tightened around Blaine, and he laughed, placing a peck on Kurt's cheek for good measure as the brunette's lips made their way back to his neck. He heaved a happy sigh and sunk further into the man behind him, relishing on the needy Kurt that didn't appear very often when they weren't having sex.

When Kurt's mouth reached Blaine's temple, he couldn't resist anymore. He turned around as much as he could – considering he was still being hugged to death – and cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands. "Hm, come on, let me see your beautiful face." Kurt stopped peppering his fiancé with kisses and raised his face to lock their eyes. They held the gaze for a few seconds before bringing their lips together as if they were being magnetically pulled.

If possible, Kurt drew them even closer and let one of his hands roam to Blaine's thigh, pulling his leg to him as well. Blaine seemed to get the hint and moved so he was straddling Kurt, sliding into place and causing delicious friction. Cue both of them gasped and opened their mouths, letting their tongues play with each other.

"Still feeling like your head's gonna explode?" Blaine asked as he moved his lips to Kurt's neck. The latter groaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration.

"Unfortunately, yes. I think, _ugh_," he let out when he felt a small bite to his skin. "I think I got a migraine."

"Hm…" Blaine hummed, not stopping what he was doing for a few moments. Then he came up to Kurt's face again. "I can get you relaxed." He bit Kurt's lower lip and dragged it with his teeth slowly before kissing his lips again.

Kurt thought that sounded lovely. After all, one of the best things about having the loft all to themselves was that they simply could have sex anytime and anywhere they wanted, and he wasn't one to deny that he took that very seriously. Only he _really_ thought he had a migraine. And his dance classes of the day had left him exhausted beyond measure.

As Blaine kept kissing him, moving from his lips to any other patch of skin visible, Kurt tried. Like, he _actually_ tried, for real. When he had pulled his adorable, but very sexy, fiancé into his lap, he'd had every intention of having sex after he hugged the living daylights out of him. He was even stroking his thighs now, his fingers itching to go under the shirt, but, at the same time, struggling to keep moving. It was too frustrating to put into words.

"Blaine…" he dragged out.

"Shh, let me take care of you."

And, really, when Blaine's voice had gone that much lower, he couldn't physically say no. Especially not when he was pushed back into the couch, where he could be not-so-happily passive (but it would do).

After an orgasm, he was completely sure his body wouldn't be able to get up for him to eat, take a shower, go to bed, or anything. At least his head wasn't aching so badly now. And, of course, the sight of Blaine licking his lips clean as he zipped Kurt's pants back up wasn't hurtful either, especially when those hazel eyes looked up and locked with his, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Feeling any better now?" Blaine asked nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over Kurt's stomach and rested his chin on them.

"A lot. Although I'm pretty sure that I can't get up anymore. Way too tired, and it's almost entirely your fault, so stop looking so proud of yourself."

Chuckling lightly, Blaine pushed himself up and landed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'm gonna run you a bubble bath and come back to carry you there. Then I'm gonna make a delicious dinner while you're at it and serve it with flourishes all over. Then we're gonna watch some silly TV before going to bed, where I'm gonna give you an extremely nice back rub so you can fall asleep peacefully and snuggle me to death. Sound good for Your Highness?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut just thinking of how wonderful all of that would be. "Perfect."

"Good."

Planting one last peck to Kurt's nose, Blaine got up to start on his list of things. Just as he was entering the bathroom, he heard his fiancé's voice across the loft, "I love you!" Chuckling yet again, he poked his head out, grinning widely, and said a simple "I know."


End file.
